Piece of Advice
by DancingThroughLife1999
Summary: An Olive-colored human. A buttery human. And of course, Buttercup.
1. I have a home?

Piece of Advice.  
>_<p>

Yeah right. It's too good to be true.

A human?

Taking me home?

But I'm ugly. Penelope told me so.

Before she threw me out.

But this human looks the same as her. Blond hair, blue eyes. She's saying something.

I think I should listen.

"Kitty? Kity cat? Don't you worry one single bit. I am going to take you home and fix you up."

What? Home? Does she mean that I'm finally going to belong somewhere? As in, having a family?

No. I'm too ugly for that. And this girl. She's too pretty.

I don't trust pretty things. Penelope was pretty, and I trusted her.

What a great idea.

No, never again.

This butter-colored human would never...

Oh no! We've arrived somewhere. "We're home, Buttercup."

Buttercup? Who's Buttercup? Wait a minute...she's looking at me!

Did she...did she name me?

Yes! Penelope never did, she took one look at me and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

_"No, mama, I don't want HIM. He's ugly." _Then she opened the door and waved goodbye.

The butter-colored human was met by another human, an olive-colored one.

Ew, I hate olives. I hiss at the olive.

Another one, an old butter-colored person came and just stared at me.

The olive is angry, she's shrieking at my buttery human. I hiss at the olive.

_Stop it Olive! You are meaner than Penelope! Just be quiet. After all, If the buttery one wants me, who are you to object? _Meowing is a very easy language to learn. I'm fluent

All the sudden the olive stopped and stares at me. Her eyes were narrowed, but she was smiling a forced smile, "Of course we can keep him Prim. But he needs a bath first."

The olive yanks me away from the buttery one, whose name I now know is Prim.

Prim. Prim. Prim. It's a pretty name. I like Prim, the buttery one.

All the sudden the Olive is shoving me in a bucket of soapy water, making sure I stay down, under the water level.

It's suffucating. I gasp for air. No, the humans want to hurt me. Never again will I trust something pretty. Ever.

But then, the buttery one, Prim is pulling me out of the bucket, her salty tears dripping onto my already-wet coat. Her and the Olive argue, but Prim seems to win. HA! Stupid, yucky Olive.

I shiver and then meow to Prim, _No Prim, don't trust the olive. She's evil, she tried to...DROWN ME!_

Prim is cooing to me, and I like the sound of her voice so I stop meowing and every once in a while hiss at the Olive.

She looks defeated, and stomps away. "Bye Katniss!" My Prim calls after her.

Katniss. Katniss. Katniss. Are you kidding me? No, obviously not. KATniss. Cat. Kat. Katniss is the Olive. The Olive can not be trusted, no. Can't be trusted.

I meow, and Prim gets to work washing me and cleaning my wounds. I ponder over whether or not Prim should be trusted.

I go ahead and trust her, after all, she named me something pretty. That makes me feel pretty.

Prim is no Penelope. But I'm not so sure about the Olive, Katniss.

She's a min-Penelope.

Piece of advice: STAY AWAY FROM THE OLIVE!

After all, maybe one day she'll be found by Penelope and kicked out of the house.

Now that, I'd like to watch.


	2. Pretty cat

Piece of Advice.  
>_<p>

What is happening today?

Why is everyone getting all fancy and stuff?

Is there a party?

No. I would've got invited. There most definitely was NO party.

I'll ask my buttery human, Prim.

_Hello? Prim? Yes, hi, hello. If you don't mind me asking, why is everyone all pretty today of all days? _

She hugged me closer and said, "Today's my very first reaping Buttercup. I'm so scared."

Huh. I guess she understood me.

I snuggle closer to her, she's very pretty today.

Being with a pretty human makes me feel pretty. I am very pretty today.

I have a very pretty ribbon in my coat. It's dark green.

Where the mice live. Oh, I want a mouse now.

But my buttery human needs me, and I can't disapoint her now.

After all, no one likes a mean cat.

Mean cats belong to people like the Olive, Katniss.

Speaking of the Olive, she just came home!

I squirm away from Prim and she lets me.

After all, for some strange reason, she LIKES Olive.

It's kind of creepy.

Oh well. At least Prim never tried to drown me.

Of course, the Olive didn't succeed.

Because my buttery human stepped in and saved me.

Oh great. Now the young and old buttery humans are fussing over the mean yucky olive.

Really. What's so great about her? I'm adorable. Just ask Prim.

She said so, and she's way smarter than the mean Olive.

But then again, I'm pretty sure everyone is.

Olive is mean and very rude. Although she might not be dumb exactly, just a little blind.

The tall pretty man-olive who visits her alot seems to like her...you know that way...*wink wink*

But the mean Olive is too blind to notice.

At least she feeds me.

That's more than the mean old buttery human does.

She lies in bed all day, and only occasionally pets me.

Hello? I have needs as a fairy-princess cat, I deserve to be treated with love and admiration.

Only Prim lives up to these expectations.

Oh how I love that buttery human.

Piece of advice: Make Prim be pretty more often.

Maybe then the tall pretty man-olive will bring a tall pretty lady-olive for me.


	3. Red hair

Piece of Advice.  
>_<p>

I found out what's happening. Something called the Reaping. LIke then time when I fell down a well and Prim rescued me.

Actually, nothing like that. Never mind.

I'm hiding under this giant big thing. There are alot of footsteps on top of me. I hope that nothing falls on me.

"Primrose Everdeen!" My ears perk up, Prim? Where are you? It's your little kittycat, Buttercup!

I'm about to go looking for her, but then I hear something awful. It's the Olive's voice. Katniss. I bare my teeth, ready to protect Prim.

"Prim! Prim!" I see her feet now, and Prim's and the tall handsome man-olive."I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Even I, a beautiful cat can hear the deperation in her voice.

"No! No, Katniss! You can't go!" Ah, it's Prim. I meow to her, _Hi Prim, I can hear you, and see you. Play with me! _

"Up you go Catnip." Ooh! The good-looking Olive.

Apparently, Katniss goes "up" and has a stupid conversation with a weird-sounding lady. Oh well.

I slink back to the shadows, until a footstep is directly above my head.

I hiss, and run all the way over to the place where the pretty sun meets the ground.

Pretty sun.

Very pretty.

"I like this one. She's got lots of...Spunk! More than you. More than you!" Then all the sudden a very ugly Olive appears in front of me.

I hear two words that he says to me before he passes out, "Pretty cat."

I must admit, just because I'm called ugly by many people, this touched me, and so I tentatively walked over to the unfamiliar Olive, and lick him on the nose, like I would with Prim.

His head rolls over, and since this was very sudden, I run all the way back to the house.

No one was there, which was good, because I was hungry. I walk over to the trash can, and take out, with my mouth, a little chunk of fish fat, mmm, that sounds delicious.

I gobble it up super fast, and am wanting for more immediately.

So, I go over to my favorite place to catch mice. Under Prim and Katniss' bed. I see a nice beautiful fat one. Yum.

I spring and...BAM!

A second later, it's under my paws, squeaking and squirming.

I take my time munching on it, and once I'm finished, I put the bones next to my others.

They're a collection of some sort.

I hiss at the bed, which is squeaking. How strange.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Oh no! Intruder! I run out from under the bed and hop up onto the bed and see a man in a white uniform with red hair.

"Hey there little fellow! You hungry?"

Not really, but who cares?

I meow hopefully,_ food?_

He chuckles, and pulls out a cube of some sort of meat, Rabbit? Beaver?

EIther way, it looks good, so I eat it all at once.

I say thank you to the kind man and then lick him on the nose.

He smiles and puts me under his arm. Ooh! an adventure!

Great. I'm back at the stupid big thing with the footsteps on it. I hiss and leap out of his arms.

I run to the place where Prim always is after this big party that I wasn't invited to.

I wait outside of it for a long time and hiss at anyone who comes out.

Finally, finally! Prim and the other buttery old human is here.

I meow, _home?_

Prim nods, "Let's go Buttercup."

I march alongside Prim, protecting her from the evil things that lurk around here.

Piece of advice: If you ever want food, just be nice to red-haired people.

Hehehe, I'm so smart.


End file.
